


sunshine

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, honestly this is just Hyungwon being whipped af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: Hyungwon was convinced that there was no one more beautiful or more radiant than Minhyuk.





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! this is my first Monsta X fic, so naturally it had to be Hyunghyuk. also this is basically just a Minhyuk appreciation fic tbh. I'm always about that praising Minhyuk life.

Hyungwon was never particularly good with romance. He wasn’t cheesy nor was he very good at sweet talk, at complimenting his significant others. Sure, he liked to indulge in a cutesy book or movie every now and again, but that was about it. When it came to his real life, he could never apply the things he read or saw.

Maybe it had to do with pride. He saw all those sappy romantic gestures as gross as a kid, and he supposed it never really left him.

Anyhow. He could go on and on with the “maybe” and the “perhaps.” but there was one thing he knew for a fact: in that moment, early on a Thursday morning, Minhyuk looked nothing short of ethereal.

His blonde hair was pushed back and out of his face by a pink headband with little cat ears - a gift from Jooheon years ago - and he was sitting at the kitchen counter, bent over some paperwork. The sun’s early rays filtered through the plants on their kitchen window sill, leaving streaks of light across his face and arms. In his plain white t-shirt and boxers, there was literally nothing special to see.

Except there was. When it came to Minhyuk, everything he did, every day was special, but this moment felt like it was suspended in time. It felt fragile, like the wrong move would shatter it. Hyungwon never wanted it to end.

Softly, he padded across the cold wooden floor and stepped behind Minhyuk, wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against his back, almost between his shoulder blades.

“Good morning,” he murmured, his eyes slipping shut as he pressed his body closer to Minhyuk’s warmth.

“Morning,” Minhyuk replied, just as softly. Moments when Minhyuk was quiet were rare, and Hyungwon would be lying if he said they were his favourite, but he certainly cherished them dearly.

After a minute or two, Hyungwon moved his head, propping his chin up on Minhyuk’s shoulder and leaning his head against the other man’s. He watched Minhyuk’s hands on the papers, filling out different boxes that made no sense to him, before turning his head to nuzzle his nose against Minhyuk’s cheek. He felt the man smile when he pressed a kiss to the soft skin.

“Someone’s feeling affectionate,” Minhyuk murmured, but his words turned into a soft chuckle when Hyungwon kissed him once more. His lips moved down to his jawline, and he began pressing soft, almost playful kisses along the bone, trailing down to his neck. Minhyuk laughed, moving his head to the side ever so slightly to give better access to Hyungwon who, after reaching the collar of the old shirt, made his way back up. He pressed one final, playfully forceful kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, and pulled away with a loud smacking noise, his smile matching Minhyuk’s.

“Ah, let me finish my work!” Minhyuk exclaimed, turning his head to smile at his boyfriend before returning his attention to his papers. However, he pulled one of Hyungwon’s hands away from his waist and held it in his free hand, running his thumb over the other’s knuckles.

Hyungwon’s soft smile never left his face. His eyes slipped shut, though, and he pulled his boyfriend closer against his chest, occasionally opening his eyes just enough to see where he was aiming his kisses. For the most part, he just soaked in the moment, letting Minhyuk’s soft breathing, the sound of his pen on paper and the warmth of the rising sun lull him into a peaceful daze.

When Minhyuk finally finished and got up, he barely let him go, choosing instead to stay close, arms still around his waist. Minhyuk grumbled playfully about the inconvenience but both of them knew he didn’t really mind the extra affection, not usually the one on the receiving end.

Minhyuk put a kettle to boil and they leaned against a junction between two counters as they waited, Hyungwon still tucked into the crook of his neck, eyes still shut. He felt Minhyuk kiss the top of his head and run his hand through his hair comfortingly, and he only smiled, trying to push himself even closer to his boyfriend, as though that was possible.

“Baby, is everything alright?” Minhyuk asked, gentle voice muffled by Hyungwon’s hair.

Hyungwon nodded, but pulled away after a moment, just enough to be able to face the blond. He was going to explain that he was just feeling affectionate, but when he caught sight of Minhyuk’s face, eyes and high cheekbones illuminated by the soft light from outside, his words got caught in his throat.

Minhyuk looked at him with such concern in his eyes, and the way he brushed his hair away from his eyes was so gentle, Hyungwon didn’t think his words could even match up to the way he was truly feeling. So he simply murmured “I love you,” hoping it would convey at least part of the emotions swelling in his chest.

Minhyuk’s gaze softened, creases on his forehead smoothing out, and his lips curled up in a smile. Hyungwon admired the view for a moment before bringing a hand up to cup his face and leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his upturned lips. 

“I love you,” he murmured again when they pulled away, and pressed his forehead against Minhyuk’s. “And I think you’re beautiful.”

Moving his head away, the smile on Minhyuk’s lips turned into a laugh, and he pinched Hyungwon’s side playfully, causing the brunet to whine. “I look like a mess, I’m literally in boxers and a pink headband.”

“You’re always beautiful,” Hyungwon then murmured, trying very hard to control his blush and to not ruin it by adding a sarcastic comment. He ran his thumb along Minhyuk’s cheek, smiling when the other leaned into the touch. “I’m convinced you’re an angel. It’s not possible to be this radiant, both inside and out.”

Minhyuk laughed again, but the sound was more choked up than usual, as though he couldn’t believe the words tumbling from Hyungwon’s mouth. “Bring me my sarcastic boyfriend back,” he said, but smiled as he leaned in to kiss him again. “I love you, too.”

In that moment, Hyungwon was certain of one thing: he may be terrible at romance, but for Minhyuk, he was willing to do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu,](http://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com) let's talk about how beautiful Minhyuk is


End file.
